The Smear
by Val-Creative
Summary: Suzaku cannot resist for very long. SuzaLulu. Shounen-ai. Crackish. Drabbleish.


_The Smear_

_Suzaku cannot resist. Prompt: movie theater, obsess, chocolate. My little self challenge. Got a little AUish. But whatever. Recently I've been having weird patterns when I write. And this is the **100th fan fiction story** to my name on Fanfiction dot net! You voted for **Code Geass** (and by default: Suzaku/Lelouch action...because I know my readers...very well) and you got it! I expect happy replies. ;DD Pwease? And I missed **DiamondMask's **birthday...so I am posting a month late exactly**...belated **dedication toooooo yoooooooou?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own CG. Or a DVD. Or even a measly Geass key chain._

* * *

**_o-o-o_**

Suzaku Kuruugi would never call himself a victim of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder.

Or really a person of many mental tics. A crooked picture never bothered him, the way a doorknob squeaked as it turned, or a bedroom tornadoed by rumpled blue woolen sheets hanging halfway to the carpet and if the bookcases were not exactly alphabetized by _'Austen' _to _'Woolf_'.

He preferred to live life as it was: a fortunate piece of chaos with a smidgen of restraint and discipline.

But there was a certain something.

Something,_ something _he could not — _would not _— let go.

And it had to do with the chocolate smear on Lelouch's upper lip.

Truthfully, it had been Suzaku's fault. Yes. He was the evil-doer in this tale of reality, his own hell-bent antagonist. By sitting next to Lelouch in the Britannian movie theater on that weekend, by taking the role of the playful one, he had ultimately doomed himself.

His best friend had refused to eat '_the sugary pieces of death they called candy_' and Suzaku had insisted (again with that good-natured leer) that _'of course they had sugar in them, that's why they're candy, Lelouch!'_, swinging the bulging bag of chocolate-covered gummy bears in the other boy's face.

Disdainfully, Lelouch had refused once more, and with his lips separated Suzaku greedily took his opportunity and _jabbed _a piece into Lelouch's mouth.

He had not taken very kindly to that and proceeded to make some rude_...interesting..._language, aggravating other strangers who actually cared to concentrate on the two hour movie about the giant flying house. With one last hiss, color crawling up his cheeks, his best friend grew quiet, sagging down in his seat.

And that would have been the end of that — the Britannians in the theater would have been able to enjoy their motion picture about a flying house colliding into a canyon wall — if that chocolate smear from the candy had not distracted Suzaku so much.

He offered to wipe it off (with a whisper, licking his thumb) and Lelouch disinclined, batting the previously offending thumb away, eventually raising his voice above the appropriate whisper level. Suzaku saw that they were becoming somewhat of a spectacle now and figured that what he was about to do would accomplish:

A: silencing Lelouch,

B: making everyone turn away immediately,

C: most importantly, getting the _damn _smear off!

Leaning over his ruby red theater seat armrest, Suzaku gently held Lelouch's closest shoulder in place as he captured Lelouch's lips with his, running the tip of his tongue over the delicious smear to rid of it. Despite his utter shock, Lelouch's mouth quivered in pleasure, slipping open to receive more of Suzaku's hot, eager tongue. Forgetting that he was suppose to pull away, and coming to the conclusion that it was more comfortable to position himself _fully _in the ex-prince's lap, Suzaku deepened their kiss, cupping his free hand into Lelouch's fine hair.

He observably forgot the final factor to his plan's equation:

D: releasing pent up sexual tension between them escalating since episode 1.

Lelouch's hands continued to be bunched up on the armrests, tightening more and more as the make out session increased with body rubbing and lip nibbling and it was Suzaku who decided to pull away first, unable to breath properly with his nose and mouth mashed against Lelouch's.

Unsurprisingly, they were forced to leave a couple minutes later by a nervous usher and a grim-faced shift manager for '_tasteless public displays of affection_'.

But... Suzaku supposed... if he _had _to have a fixation, better it be Lelouch than a crooked picture.

**_o-o-o_**

_End_.


End file.
